


Irken and Human Stuff.

by Yoari_Dank



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angustía, DaTr implícito en algunas ocasiones, Drama, F/M, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim-centric (Invader Zim), Insinuaciones sexuales leves, One-Shots sin conexión, Relación establecida de Gaz y Zim, Romance, Semi Universo Alterno, Universo Alterno, ZAGR - Freeform, Zim y Gaz romance, comedia, datr, otp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoari_Dank/pseuds/Yoari_Dank
Summary: Un Irken no puede tener sentimientos por un inferior humano ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿cómo podrían llamarle a esa extraña sensación que los confunde cuando están con uno de ellos?Serie de One-Shots con emparejamientos ZaGr y DaTr.
Relationships: Dib & Tak (Invader Zim), Dib/Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. La caída del Invasor.

**Author's Note:**

> Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. 
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido ZaGr y ligero DaTf, Ooc y ligeras situaciones explicitas de índole sexual. 

**Shot 1. La caída del invasor.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

— ¿Qué deseas de mi? —Dib preguntó apenas en un murmullo audible, intercambiando una discreta mirada con la mujer que estaba a su lado en la barra de ese concurrido bar.

Con disimulo trató de parecer genuinamente desinteresado en el ambiente que le rodeaba, miró la extraña bebida que sostenía en su mano sin la intención de llevárselo a la boca para beber el contenido. El hecho de haber ordenado dicha bebida al barman fue un mero formalismo para tratar de pasar desapercibido entre la particular clientela del lugar y siendo honesto consigo mismo, si el trago tenía un nombre difícil de pronunciar no quería imaginar cuál sería su sabor y lo que provocaría en su organismo.

Su acompañante se inclinó aún más sobre la barra antes de hablar:

—Información —declaró la chica, sin embargo sus ojos violetas nunca miraron a Dib directamente y se concentraron en algún punto inexistente—. Todo lo que quiero es la ubicación de Zim. —A diferencia del chico, ella bebió el trago de un sorbo.

La lacónica respuesta cortó la incertidumbre y abrió el camino a un sinfín de dudas que se aglomeraron de inmediato en la mente de Dib. Él no fue capaz de emitir alguna palabra porque estaba ahogándose en la conmoción.

—Soy Tak, Soldado de elite del imperio Irken —Una sonrisa de presunción reclamó los labios de la mujer extraterrestre—. Mis líderes me asignaron la misión de llevar a Zim ante ellos para su ejecución, aunque creo que alguien como tú ya debe haber escuchado sobre él ¿no es así?

¿Irken? Imposible, pensó Dib porque ella se veía como una humana. Algo que de igual manera le resultó extraño a él cuando la notó en ese concurrido lugar. ¿Quién demonios era en realidad?

Sin embargo Dib asintió apenas. Por supuesto que sabía sobre el precio por la cabeza del Irken fugitivo y los detalles de los cargos en su contra, algunos implicaban traición y genocidio hacia su propia raza pero la amenaza hacia los líderes del imperio era la de mayor peso. En efecto y en un acto de desesperación el Imperio ofreció una recompensa para cualquiera que llevara a Zim a su planeta para ser juzgado y posteriormente ejecutado.

De hecho el mismo Dib se postuló para cazar al alienígena y cobrar por la cuantiosa recompensa con el único propósito de abandonar Derkkan77, el planeta en el que se encontraba varado desde hacía ocho años después de abandonar la tierra cuando un desastre de proporciones colosales casi la destruyó por completo y la población restante tuvo que vivir dentro de un enorme Domo con condiciones medianamente estables que su padre construyó.

Derkkan77 era un planeta refugio en un cuadrante seguro de la galaxia fuera de los límites del imperio Irken, con una ley de protección hacia todo aquel sin hogar a causa del horripilante plan de conquista universal. De cierta manera el hecho de que Tak estuviera en ese planeta arriesgándose no fue una simple coincidencia ya que la posibilidad de que Zim se escondiera ahí era elevada.

Además de otro factor que volvía a Derkkan77 un blanco para el fugitivo y el que Dib omitiría por precaución.

Él por fin dignificó una mirada hacia ella y la sostuvo durante un momento como si estuviera decidiendo qué decir ¿qué podría responder de todas maneras?

—Yo no sé dónde se encuentra Zim. —Tak había llegado a una conclusión equivocada, se dijo Dib. Él realmente no sabía dónde se encontraba el alienígena.

La invasora arqueó una inexistente ceja hacia él en desafío para dejar en claro que no creía en sus palabras y Dib decidió que definitivamente era hora de marcharse de ahí, él no necesitaba más problemas de los necesarios.

El humano levantó la mano para llamar al sujeto que preparaba y servía las bebidas. Una criatura robusta y gelatinosa con cuatro brazos, pigmentación entre marrón y amarillenta con tres ojos saltones acudió al llamado para entregarle un papel con la cuenta del consumo de esa noche. Dib rebuscó dentro de su vieja y desgastada gabardina hasta que encontró un diminuto artefacto parecido a una calculadora de bolsillo del que se desplegó una pantalla holográfica con cifras monetarias. Tecleando sobre la pantalla transfirió algunas unidades al bartender y canceló la cuenta.

Tak hizo lo mismo y se levantó dispuesta a salir del bullicioso lugar aunque no sin antes hacerle señas a Dib para que la siguiera; dudando al principio el humano se mantuvo en pie junto a su asiento debatiéndose en seguirla o no ya que, después de todo, era ilógico confiar en un extraño. No menos, una invasora activa en el imperio Irken.

Algo en el interior de Dib presintió que debería hacerlo. Caminó hacia la salida tan rápido como pudo para darle alcance, el aire gélido de la noche golpeó su rostro y le dio un breve respiro de alivio; las calles de la ciudad de Mhorkos en Derkkan77 eran tranquilas y poco transitadas a esa hora de la noche.

Tras el tiempo transcurrido viviendo en el planeta Dib se acostumbró a la duración de los días, las noches e incluso los años que eran tan diferentes a los de su hogar. Sin embargo la costumbre no impidió que la nostalgia saltara de vez en cuando hacia su mente y sus emociones.

Un brusco tirón en el brazo le llevó hacia el ligeramente oscuro callejón junto al bar donde las farolas apenas alcanzaban a parpadear lo suficiente para reconocer a su agresor.

—Te ofrezco un trato que nos puede beneficiar a los dos —Tak habló con convicción en su voz, haciéndole saber a Dib que fue ella quien lo llevó hacia el oscuro pasaje—. Sé de muy buena fuente que Zim visita este planeta, algunos de mis informantes me djeron que lo han visto entrar a este cuadrante.

Dib se sorprendió al ver a la mujer sin esa apariencia humana que mantenía dentro del bar: ella era una alienígena, una Irken para ser más precisos. Los ojos de Tak seguían teniendo esa tonalidad violeta pero sin pupila alguna y no era mucho más alta que él, con suerte llegándole a la altura del pecho. Dos antenas rizadas en los extremos y filosos dedos emulando garras que se escondían debajo de unos guantes de látex.

Dejando a un lado la impresión de su verdadera apariencia el humano se centró en lo que ella estaba proponiéndole.

—Imposible, eso quebrantaría el tratado de este sector —Se apresuró a decir Dib deteniendo la diatriba de la chica—. Se supone que ésta es un área segura y que los Irken no tienen permitido el acceso. —Él le envió una mirada de acusación dejándole en claro que la ley aplicaba también para ella así estuviera en esa misión para detener a Zim.

Tak tocó el artefacto que tenía en su muñeca izquierda y la apariencia humana de antaño regresó en apenas un parpadeo.

—Y es por eso que tengo este dispositivo, sin un artefacto que identifique mi firma genética puedo pasar desapercibida en este planeta.

Si bueno, tenía sentido el disfraz ahora.

—Regresando a la oferta —continuó Tak tratando de encaminar de nuevo la conversación a lo que realmente le interesaba y por lo que estaba ahí en primer lugar—. Sé muy bien que esa ley me impide tomar acciones directas en este planeta y es por ello que te hago la siguiente oferta. Captura a Zim y yo vendré por él para llevarlo a Irk donde será ejecutado, a cambio te transferiré el valor absoluto de la recompensa.

Dib admitió que era una buena oferta excepto por el pequeño detalle de que él no sabía dónde se encontraba Zim, aunque eso no era un problema. Sería cuestión de tiempo averiguar su paradero si él frecuentaba el planeta como Tak aseguraba que lo hacía y dadas las circunstancias que motivaban el actuar de Zim, era predecible saber lo que al alienígena le interesaba de éste lugar.

Aunque ojalá estuviese equivocado.

— ¿Por qué entregártelo a ti cuando yo podría llevarlo personalmente? —cuestionó el humano apelando a la lógica.

¿En qué radicaba la diferencia de una acción a otra? Además ¿qué sucedería si Tak no cumplía con la parte de su oferta? ¿Podría confiar en que una vez que tuviera a Zim en sus garras le entregaría su parte del trato?

—Porque quiero ser yo la que tenga el privilegio de llevarlo a su muerte. —Un bajo gruñido burbujeó de la garganta de Tak al pronunciar esas palabras.

Obviamente algo más se escondía detrás del deber, reconoció Dib. Por ahora no se molestaría en averiguar a profundidad de qué se trataba.

Todo se redujo a un salto de fe.

Un minuto de suspenso después Dib tendió la mano hacia Tak esperando que ella entendiera y correspondiera al gesto para cerrar el trato, cuando ella así lo hizo él supo que no había vuelta atrás.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Si no estás aquí para comprar o venderme algo, entonces vete. —Gruñó con irritación la chica ignorando a su hermano, quien para su desgracia seguía de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

El silencio en la sencilla habitación en la se encontraban se sintió pesado y abrumador.

Dib no mostró ninguna desilusión con la actitud de su pequeña hermana, al contrario, sabía con anticipación que esa sería su primera reacción al contarle sobre el motivo de su visita.

—Gaz por favor esta es nuestra oportunidad para salir de aquí y tener una vida mejor —Él se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro a pesar del siseo de advertencia que le envió—. ¿No es lo que quieres? Dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar de nuevo, juntos como la familia que somos.

Gaz dejó a un lado la pieza extraña de un peculiar artefacto y se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

—Papá está en la tierra encerrado en ese Domo, tú estás tan ocupado persiguiendo a estúpidos delincuentes espaciales que apenas nos hemos visto en los últimos tres años… eso no es ser una familia —Ella se puso seria ante eso—. Y habla por ti, no pienso dejar este negocio tan fácilmente.

Las esperanzas de Dib se hundieron.

La chica humana esperó que esas palabras bastaran para deshacerse de su molesto hermano. No fue así.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —Dib ignoró el reclamo de su hermana y alegó por el segundo comentario—. Prácticamente le vendes armas y cualquier artefacto a criminales como si fueses una contrabandista, Gaz esta no puede ser la vida que quieres tener. —Su mirada le suplicó que le dijera la verdad y tomara la decisión correcta.

Eso jamás funcionó en el pasado.

Sí, quizás él trataba de apelar a ese lado fraternal de su relación como lo haría cualquier hermano preocupado por la situación de su pequeña hermana, lástima que Gaz fuese inmune a ese tipo de extorsión y mierda sentimentalista.

—Y es por eso que estás aquí ¿no es así? —Gaz arrugó la nariz en desagrado, lograba entre ver las intenciones de su hermano con esa repentina visita—. Quieres que te de información. —Ella aseveró con convicción en una genuina acusación.

El chico no podría discutir con ninguna parte de eso cuando era parcialmente verdad, aunque fue sincero con el ofrecimiento de comenzar una nueva vida juntos como la pequeña y rota familia que eran.

Creciendo los primeros años sin una figura materna y éstos últimos sin un padre, lo único que tenían era la compañía mutua.

—Quiero que tomemos esta oportunidad y comencemos de nuevo. —La pena se hinchó en el interior de Dib, no podría cambiar el pasado pero si aprovechar las oportunidades del presente y tener un mejor futuro.

Gaz debería estar conmovida con las palabras de su hermano pero a pesar de sí misma no fue así, ella se volvió fría en lo que a eso se refería. Bufó irritada.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no me interesa tu oferta —Ella realmente le miró en esta ocasión—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos de todas maneras? Creí que estabas en contra de toda esa mierda de la invasión universal, no colaborando junto a ellos para lograr su cometido.

Dib vio la respuesta en los ojos de su hermanita. Siempre pensó que no compartían los mismos ideales, ahora ella estaba haciéndole cuestionar su decisión.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo él en un tono sincero mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Lo hago por los dos, es todo lo que sé…

Por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir peor, las palabras oscilaron por la mente de Gaz antes de tomar una decisión.

—Vete Dib. —No había más emoción en su tono de lo que el rostro de Gaz reflejaba.

Por la expresión de su hermana Dib tuvo la certeza de que estaba ponderando entre sacarlo ella misma o esperar a que él tuviera la sensatez de marcharse por cuenta propia lo antes posible, bien, Dib escogió la segunda opción y se marchó de ahí sin decirle nada más.

Aunque eso no significaba darse por vencido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La soledad que tocaba una parte interior extraña en ella era la misma que tocaba una parte en él, y en ambos se reducía a una solitaria eternidad.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo como si saboreara la percepción misma de su contacto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en anticipación. Zim sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto y aun así no pudo detener sus acciones.

Estar en semejante situación era tan indigno para alguien de su raza, o al menos ese sería el pensamiento que tendría si se considerara aún parte de aquellos que lo rechazaron.

Un cálido aliento se deslizó por su mejilla y posteriormente unos labios se encontraron con los suyos en un profundo beso, entremezclando su aliento con el de la hembra que tenía prácticamente debajo de él. Un ligero gruñido surgió ante la ferocidad de ese beso.

Zim se separó de ella por un momento para contemplarla, no sabía por qué sentía esto estando con ella pero lo hacía de una manera que nunca antes sintió.

—Tenemos que hablar. —soltó ella con voz rasgada intentando llamar la atención del chico alienígena.

Descartando sus palabras, el ex invasor sumergió las manos bajo la blusa de la hembra para brindarle un gentil toque con los dedos libres de esos guantes que siempre usaba. Con razón o sin ella, él palpó el pecho de la mujer.

—Cualquier cosa puede esperar pequeña Gaz. —desestimó él mientras la acariciaba.

Las suaves protuberancias en la anatomía de su amante todavía despertaban el interés de Zim cuando practicaban el ritual de intimidad con el que ya estaba muy familiarizado. La besó de nuevo y antes de que ella pudiera moverse él intentó posicionarse entre sus muslos.

Las antenas de Zim temblaron en anticipación.

Entonces Gaz supo que tendría que detenerlo en ese instante. Extendió la mano libre -la que no trataba de apartar a Zim de ella- y buscó debajo de la almohada en la que descansaba la cabeza, palpó apenas un frío objeto metálico para después tomarlo. Llevó el objeto hacia la espalda de Zim y rompió el beso apartando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, él no fue consciente de lo que ella iba a hacerle a continuación.

—Esto no puede esperar Zim. —Los pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones formaron remolinos a través de su mente cuando él besó su cuello cariñosamente, algo que Gaz no creyó posible en Zim cuando recién lo conoció.

Con la decisión tomada, presionó un diminuto botón para accionar el mecanismo del objeto y en menos de un segundo el zumbido característico de una corriente eléctrica cobró vida y el cuerpo de Zim se desplomó a un lado.

Sí, ella le dio una descarga.

La chica se sentó a la orilla de su cama esperando que él se recuperara para poder decirle lo que quería y por lo que le mandó llamar. Gaz no supo en qué momento las cosas terminaron así, se suponía que le diría a Zim lo que su hermano estaba planeando pero en vez de eso estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales en su habitación.

¡Maldición!

— ¡¿Qué significa esto pequeña Gaz!? ¡Si no querías aparearte con Zim debiste decirlo en vez de electrocutar mi PAK! —Gritó a todo pulmón Zim con la indignación llegando al tope mientras trataba de incorporarse.

El Irken presionó los botones de un artefacto en su muñeca para hacer un rápido diagnóstico al estado de su PAK, le envió una mala mirada a Gaz cuando el escaneo terminó y confirmó que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Oh, ella era impredecible y fue tonto subestimar hasta dónde podría llegar con sus acciones.

— ¡Te lo dije más de una vez pero no me hiciste caso idiota! —Gaz se levantó de la cama arreglando el desastre que era su ropa y arrojando la vara de choques eléctricos a un lado.

Luego ella se movió para golpearlo otra vez pero en esta ocasión dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. Él era apenas tan alto como ella, no, él era sólo un par de centímetros más bajo que ella y aun así eso no le importó en absoluto.

—Te llamé para darte una advertencia, no para aparearme contigo. —sentenció Gaz encaminándose hacia la puerta para ir hacia la otra habitación.

Zim la siguió a regañadientes y con un ceño patentado en su semblante extraterrestre a lo que para Gaz fue su pequeño "estudio", y más que un estudio Zim podría llamar a esa habitación como un taller donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo elaborando artefactos interesantes dignos de su atención.

Artefactos con un potencial letal.

Como fugitivo de la ley en su planeta natal, Zim no podía tener contacto con los proveedores que le brindaban tecnología a Irk ya que cualquier contacto no autorizado sería tomado como una traición directa al imperio. Entonces en medio de la desesperación ante su situación el extraterrestre escuchó sobre este planeta y también los rumores que hablaban sobre una comerciante de armas que vivía en esa ciudad.

Lo demás se reduce al comienzo de una transacción beneficiosa para ambas partes y posteriormente a una relación de aproximadamente cuatro años.

Ella esperaba a Zim de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parecía indiferente pero era solo una fachada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Zim todavía se veía un poco confundido y aturdido por la descarga pero por una extraña razón reconoció el tono serio que ella empleaba al hablar.

Gaz gruñó al recordar las palabras y oferta de su hermano. La hipocresía de su repentino interés por un fin egoísta no fue el único motivo para rechazar con fervor esa propuesta; miró a Zim de manera significativa y ella entendió por qué no podía.

—Saben que estás aquí, enviaron a alguien llamada Tak para llevarte de regreso a tu planeta —Gaz se llevó la mano a la sien como si comenzara a sentir un dolor ahí, y eso no era nada, las cosas se pondrían peor—. Contactó a mi hermano hace una semana para ofrecerle dinero por capturarte, el idiota de Dib accedió y ahora está buscándote porque ella le aseguró que frecuentas este planeta.

Zim solo escuchó la mitad de lo que Gaz le decía, el resto de su atención y pensamientos se centraron en el nombre que ella pronunció al principio. Tak lo odiaba por asuntos concernientes al pasado y una rivalidad profesional entre soldados, el Irken tuvo la certeza de que la odiosa invasora no descansaría hasta ver el PAK desprendido de su cuerpo inerte. Ugh.

No le darían un juicio justo ni lo encerrarían en Mooping-10 pues sería demasiada indulgencia para alguien tan infame como él; no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida por el capricho de sus antiguos líderes, aquellos que le mintieron y se burlaron de él por encima de su lealtad y absoluta devoción.

—Mataré a tu hermano y después a Tak —vociferó Zim resuelto ofreciéndole una torcida sonrisa a Gaz—. ¡Es un plan brillante! Luego tú y yo nos iremos a la base que tengo en Vorphyr22. —Un planeta que se ubicaba en los límites de esa galaxia, en el borde de uno de los brazos de la Vía Láctea. Un sector casi deshabitado bordeado por un campo de enormes asteroides.

Eso no tenía sentido para ella, la idea no le gustó ni un poco así que negó ante la absurda sugerencia. Tal vez Dib no estaba presente en su vida como se esperaría pero todavía era su hermano y la idea de que Zim lo asesinara era bastante extrema, aunque la sugerencia de abandonar Derkkan77 era una buena opción.

—Eso no va a pasar, no vas a tocarle un solo cabello a Dib ¿entiendes? —sentenció Gaz interrumpiendo la absurda perorata del Irken.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tu sucio hermano quiere asesinarme!

Gaz se acercó a Zim y lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa, llevaba el mismo diseño del uniforme estándar de un invasor pero en una tonalidad carmín.

—Porque es mi hermano —Ella siseó peligrosamente sin dar más explicaciones al respecto. No las necesitó, la expresión en su rostro y el tono de su voz le dejó en claro a Zim que incluso a pesar de la lejanía entre ambos hermanos, todavía se conservaba cierta lealtad entre ambos—. Es Tak la que quiere asesinarte, Dib sólo quiere el dinero.

Humanos. Zim nunca sería capaz de comprender esas extrañas costumbres.

La chica soltó a Zim y le dio la espalda, Gaz estaba absolutamente con mala cara entonces.

—Pero tu idea de dejar este planeta no suena tan mal. —Ella no miró atrás.

Las antenas del Irken se animaron ante la expectativa de lo que sus palabras significaban, Gaz estaba accediendo a irse con él. Fue una decisión de ganar-ganar para Zim, no sólo tendría a su compañera junto a él sino que también seguiría ayudándolo con sus planes de venganza.

Zim la tomó desprevenida envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo y Gaz se inclinó muy ligeramente hacia él ¿esa pequeña hembra terrestre era su salvación o su caída? No tenía una respuesta concreta a dicha cuestión y lo único que sabía era que sentía una atracción hacia ella; le gustaba, incluso más que eso.

Ella hizo que le importara.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Fin.** _


	2. Smeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está claro que Zim necesita pequeños golpes de realidad sobre algunas cosas, siendo las más comunes su relación, su estatus como ex invasor, sus infructuosos planes de conquista (sin sentido al ser un exiliado) y más recientemente el hecho de que la pequeña criatura que Gaz y él esperan no es un secuaz más como lo son Gir, Mini-Moose o incluso Skoodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Me tomo las libertades de emplear el Ooc a mi gusto (Personajes fuera de carácter) e ignorar la lógica de la biología. ¡He dicho! 

**Shot 2.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Estoica, Gaz mira silenciosamente la pantalla de la computadora en la que trabaja codificando algunos códigos para el siguiente prototipo de juego que está diseñando. El silencio ensordecedor es un regalo y una necesidad constante en su vida actual y más aún cuando de trabajo se trata.

No obstante y pese a la noción de que dicho prototipo debe estar listo a más tardar en dos semanas, la urgente necesidad de un descanso le ha atormentado desde que llegó a ese lugar. Peor aún es la espantosa somnolencia que poco a poco comienza a derribar sus defensas, ocasionando que de vez en cuando su coordinación y atención flaqueen incitándola a cometer errores que le cuestan valioso tiempo que no tiene.

Dormir se ha convertido en una exigencia imperativa contra la que no puede luchar. La mujer sisea una maldición dirigida al culpable de su situación y se promete que de una u otra manera le hará pagar por su actual condición, oh y cómo disfrutará con su certera venganza.

—Ese imbécil. —susurra a nadie en particular, cierra abruptamente la computadora descargando así la sensación abrumadora y repentina de ira en su interior.

El enojo e ira son constantes en la vida de Gaz, ahora más que nunca se presentan en un vaivén sin sentido.

Pero la sensación de cansancio no se desvanece.

De repente el sonido inusitado parecido al de la estática rompe el espeso silencio de la habitación, acompañado seguidamente por un grito familiar y casi molesto que migra hacia los frágiles oídos de Gaz. Ella sabe entonces que cualquier posibilidad de paz y quietud se han esfumado.

—Sé que estás aquí pequeña Gaz, mantenerte callada no servirá de nada para esconder tu presencia de mi —grita exaltado el intruso escandaloso—. Además la Computadora me informó que estabas en este lugar desde hace un par de horas. —asegura sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Y ella gruñe con molestia por la actitud altanera que caracteriza al perpetrador.

—Entonces cierra la boca si sabes lo que es mejor para ti Zim. —Gaz grita de vuelta estrechando la mirada hacia la puerta donde espera que el idiota alienígena se asome de un momento a otro.

Ligeros pitidos se escuchan antes de que la compuerta de metal blindada desaparezca y deje entrever la figura de Zim, quien haciendo caso a esa extraña y poderosa compulsión entra precipitadamente a la habitación donde Gaz se encuentra.

El Irken cruza la habitación en busca de la mujer a sabiendas de que el tono fuerte en la voz es señal de su mal humor. En cuanto a ella, enfrenta a Zim sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación mientras le sostiene la mirada retándolo a decir algo más y firmar su sentencia de muerte al atreverse a interrumpirla.

— ¿Y bien? —Se aventura Zim sacando a relucir esa arrogancia impía que le caracteriza, pero a una distancia oportunamente segura. Tragándose su propia irritación por la respuesta de la humana.

Con su ligera altura mejorada de 1.47 cm le hace frente a la humana.

Él considera un suicidio permanecer a menos de un metro de distancia de Gaz en semejante estado de irritación. Zim es un idiota, pero un idiota precavido cuando de ella se trata; su actitud raya en una inteligencia convenencial cuyo propósito es no enfadarla más de lo necesario y llegar a la expectativa de vida que tiene la raza alienígena Irken.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Zim? Además de seguir vivo, claro está —dice Gaz con molestia impregnado su tono de voz y penetrándolo con una mirada asesina—. Te dije que necesitaba tiempo lejos de Gir para terminar este prototipo, la junta directiva y el departamento creativo necesita ver el avance de mi propuesta. Y con Gir alrededor no puedo hacerlo sin que rompa mi computadora o la llene de masa para Waffles.

Zim pone a consideración las palabras de Gaz; Gir destruye cualquier cosa frente a él aún cuando no fuese de manera intencional para molestarlo a él o a la mujer. Demonios, si, el pequeño robot es un desastre andante e irritante la mayor parte del tiempo e incluso el alma oscura de Gaz no ha servido de mucho para poder aplacarlo.

No le sorprende entonces que de todos los lugares para esconderse, Gaz escogiera la estación espacial que todavía sigue en funcionamiento después de todos esos años. A Gir se le dificulta llegar ahí desde que la configuración de acceso cambió por un identificador de reconocimiento facial en las cápsulas de teletransportación.

—Si bueno, de todas maneras Gir no está en la casa. Salió con Skoodge a ese asqueroso establecimiento humano al que llaman centro comercial. —El Irken se estremece ligeramente al recordar el horrible lugar atestado de humanos y el hediondo olor que emana por la saturación de individuos. Ugh.

El olor humano es difícil de ignorar y mucho menos de olvidar.

Las imágenes en su mente rememoran a larvas humanas corriendo y gritando sin cesar, hombres y mujeres yendo de un lugar a otro empujándolo por doquier y vendedores acosándolo con productos que no necesita ni necesitará jamás en su estadía en esa sucia bola de tierra.

—Exactamente ¿para hacer qué? —Pero tan pronto como Gaz reconoce la mirada en Zim, reconsidera la cuestión hecha y la curiosidad muere—. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber. —Desestima de inmediato.

Zim asiente con la cabeza, al parecer, ni en lo más mínimo ofendido por el breve comentario de Gaz.

Bien, entonces el tema de Gir y la estancia de Gaz en la estación espacial que flota en el perímetro de la tierra son zanjados, su enfoque cambia al motivo principal por el que se encuentra buscándola en primer lugar.

El alienígena cruza los brazos sobre el pecho antes de hablar:

—Como sea —sigue Zim—. Necesitaba a Gir fuera de la base para que la computadora pudiese realizar la revisión y el diagnóstico de tu… ehmmm… —Él aspira profundamente mientras considera la palabra correcta para terminar su frase—. Ya sabes… tu _condición._ —Las antenas de Zim se aplanan sobre su cabeza en señal de incertidumbre y expectación por la reacción de la humana.

El Irken se gana una mirada ceñuda de Gaz ante la palabra _"condición"._

—Se llama _"embarazo",_ idiota —corrige ella estrechando la mirada y guiando una de sus manos al ya no tan pequeño bulto que día a día gana más visibilidad en su vientre—. Y si mal no recuerdo, esta "condición" es culpa tuya Zim.

El Irken traga audiblemente, se le forma un nudo en la garganta al leer entre líneas la tácita amenaza en el tono de su compañera.

En defensa de Zim ¿Quién podría advertir que la fertilización entre dos especies diferentes pudiera ser posible? Y en todo caso, que un miembro de la avanzada raza Irken pudiese tener esos instintos primitivos inferiores y practicar las técnicas de reproducción que consideró repugnantes y poco desarrolladas en el pasado.

Inaudito.

La situación actual de la hembra terrícola es un reflejo de la existencia de dichos instintos inferiores en alguien como Zim. No menos, un Invasor que irónicamente tenía como misión derrocar al planeta asignado.

Poético.

—La computadora necesita revisar el estado en el que se encuentra el Smeet desde la implantación de los nanobots en tu cuerpo. —El rostro y la postura de Zim denotan seriedad en sus palabras, existen ocasiones en las que el extraterrestre deja a un lado su excéntrica e irritante personalidad y sin lugar a dudas ésta es una de ellas.

Gaz está a punto de refutar por el apelativo con el que Zim llama a la pequeña criatura que se desarrolla en su interior pero decide no hacerlo porque sabe que es difícil tratar de que él entienda, en Irk se utiliza el término "Smeet" para referirse a los bebés así que es lo más cercano que el alienígena conoce para relacionarlo con su propio hijo.

—El Bebé se encuentra bien —Ella hace énfasis en el término al hablar, no se da por vencida para dejarle en claro a Zim cómo debe referirse hacia la criatura—. Los malestares se detuvieron después de los primeros tres días. —asegura ella.

El procedimiento para implantar rasgos del gen Irken en el cuerpo de Gaz como medida preventiva hacia los anticuerpos que identifican al embrión como un ente extraño fue un éxito, cualquier signo de rechazo se detuvo después de un lapso de tiempo corto. Sin embargo el embarazo todavía requiere el seguimiento necesario para monitorear el desarrollo de la pequeña criatura.

—El Smeet es un hibrido Gaz, la Computadora monitoreará el estado de gestación para determinar el tiempo que tardará su incubación —El semblante de Zim se consterna antes de terminar su oración—, dentro de tu cuerpo. —No puede evitar enfocar la vista hacia la que ahora es su compañera, específicamente hacia la parte de su anatomía donde se aloja el ser que Gaz llama "su hijo".

La idea de tener un Smeet propio es tan ajena y extraña para Zim, los Irken no tienen descendencia por los métodos convencionales con los que engendran otras razas. Cada soldado e individuo en el imperio es engendrado con el material genético de la reserva de ADN y posteriormente los Smeets se incuban dentro de cápsulas especializadas hasta el término de su gestación, una vez afuera se les otorgan los PAK con la programación necesaria.

Sin embargo, quizá ésta es la primera vez en la que Zim no sabe con exactitud qué hacer.

El Smeet es un hibrido que crece dentro del cuerpo de su compañera, tan extraño e inquietante como es, una parte de Zim también reconoce que es interesante.

—Bien. —Medio ladra la chica, al menos está de acuerdo y con pesar reconoce que Zim tiene un punto.

Ella también tiene curiosidad por saber cuándo terminará todo esto. La idea de ser madre nunca cruzó ni por asomo en la mente de Gaz y mucho menos que ese hijo fuese de alguien tan molesto como lo es Zim, pero quizá es el precio que alguien debe pagar cuando se enamora de un tonto alienígena. Ésta es su realidad ahora y ella la ha aceptado como tal, aún cuando la llegada de su hijo distancia a la familia Membrana.

Dib se niega a saber de ella. Para el aspirante a investigador paranormal, Zim es y siempre será su mayor enemigo sin importar que éste ya no represente una amenaza real para el planeta y Gaz ante los ojos de su hermano no es más que una traidora.

El asunto de su padre no se reduce a una cuestión de enemistad con Zim, sino al aspecto médico. Gaz se niega a que el profesor Membrana reduzca a su hijo a un objeto de investigación tal como lo hizo con ella cuando Dib le otorgó la maldición de la boca de cerdo. Ha decidido ver a su padre cuando la pequeña criatura nazca y Zim cree un dispositivo que permita cambiar la apariencia del bebé a la de un niño humano para engañar a su padre.

—Pero será luego, necesito aprovechar el tiempo en el que Gir no está en casa para hacer avances. —sentencia Gaz como última palabra.

La poca esperanza que Zim tiene a que Gaz por fin acate alguna de sus órdenes muere cuando ella antagónicamente a sus palabras, toma de nuevo su computadora y deja de prestarle atención a él. Las antenas vibran en frustración por la actitud altanera y rebelde de la humana, la crueldad y mezquindad son cualidades que el extraterrestre considera atractivas en ella pero sin lugar a dudas el comportamiento actual es la parte de ella que Zim aborrece en ocasiones.

— ¡Obedece a Zim humana! —Él explota al fin. Se adelanta un paso, sólo un paso más cerca de su compañera y una de las manos enguantadas señala con descaro hacia la compuerta por la que anteriormente ingresó.

Las tácticas ofensivas de Zim hacia el desdén de Gaz nunca funcionan y ésta vez tampoco lo hace.

Irritada por la orden del Irken, Gaz se levanta con dificultad del asiento que ha ocupado desde hace tres horas; si Zim es terco ella también puede serlo aún más. Sus piernas tiemblan porque se sienten algo débiles debido a la hinchazón que presentan, para su desgracia los síntomas del embarazo de un hibrido son cercanos a los de un embarazo humano promedio.

—Te lo advertí Zim, te voy a… —Gaz no alcanza a terminar su amenaza, en cambio emite un ligero gemido y su cara se contrae ligeramente antes de caer de nuevo a su asiento. Su mano sostiene su vientre y se queda ahí sin emitir algún otro movimiento.

— ¿Gaz? —Zim olvida la regla de distancia de seguridad y se acerca a ella.

La chica no responde

Él observa su expresión para deducir si sufre algún indicio de dolor pero lo que ella expresa no se acerca en nada a esa respuesta, asombro es lo que el alienígena encuentra en su semblante. Zim extiende la mano para tocarla y es sorprendido por Gaz cuando ésta se adelanta y toma dicha extremidad para llevarla hacia el lugar donde ella sigue presionando su palma.

Entonces lo sienten. El extraño fenómeno se repite para que ambos puedan presenciarlo.

— ¡Se mueve! —Zim grita alarmado apartando su mano de inmediato y retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¡¿Por qué se mueve?! —Está nervioso y asustado.

¿Por qué el Smeet se estaba moviendo? El tiempo de gestación todavía no llega a su fin, se supone que los infantes Irken no obtienen habilidades motrices sino hasta después de la instalación del PAK y la programación.

¿Significa entonces que algo anda mal con su Smeet? Zim mira a Gaz en busca de una respuesta y ella no puede más que levantar una delgada ceja en incredulidad por la actitud del extraterrestre, quien parece a punto de subir por las paredes en un lapsus de locura. Es divertido, ella no lo niega pero dadas las circunstancias y lo que este suceso significa no le queda más opción que explicarle a él lo que está sucediendo.

Para Gaz esto se siente más real que antes.

—El bebé está pateando —asevera Gaz como punto inicial y central—. En los bebés humanos esto es normal y en todo caso un buen signo de su desarrollo. —En realidad esto último no lo sabe con certeza pero intuye que así debe ser.

La ansiedad de Zim disminuye sólo un poco.

—Pero los Smeets no tienen capacidades motrices durante su estadía en las cápsulas de incubación.

Gaz ensancha una feroz mirada en dirección a su compañero, a ella no le gusta el tono ni el sentido en el que dice las palabras.

—Yo no soy una maldita incubadora Zim —Las palabras son mordaces con la intención de dejarle algo en claro a él —. Y por si se te olvida, éste niño también es en parte humano.

En realidad el pronóstico de un gen dominante en el hibrido aun es incierto, la computadora determina en términos estadísticos que uno de los dos genes podría manifestarse más que otro y por el momento Zim y Gaz vaticinan que es su propio gen el que regirá al pequeño ser por completo.

Ella de nuevo se irrita con el alienígena y el reflejo de muerte en los ojos de la chica impulsa a Zim a actuar en defensa de su existencia.

—Tonta Gaz, nadie dijo tal cosa —Ese es el pobre intento. Para dar más credibilidad, Zim desestima la supuesta falsa aseveración con un movimiento de su mano—. Eres la progenitora del que será el mejor secuaz de Zim. Y estoy seguro de que el Smeet tendrá los gloriosos genes de la raza Irken, no el de un apestoso humano inferior. —Él da por sentado el hecho.

Y esto enoja aún más a Gaz. No el hecho de que Zim se jacte de la ascendencia de los genes de su hijo sino de lo que para Zim representa la criatura en sí. Se levanta nuevamente, esta vez totalmente dispuesta a borrar esa sonrisa petulante en la cara de su amante y dejarle en claro una sola cosa.

Se acerca peligrosamente a él y lo toma por el cuello del uniforme que todavía sigue usando a pesar de ya no ser un invasor, el Irken reprime un chillido de sorpresa cuando se muerde la lengua. Una sensación fría se instala en el Squeedly Spooch de Zim al contemplar la mirada de Gaz, una que denota el más cruel destino jamás imaginado.

O tal vez no.

—Zecker no es tu secuaz, idiota… es tu hijo. —Las palabras de Gaz son claras y concisas.

Está claro que Zim necesita pequeños golpes de realidad sobre algunas cosas, siendo las más comunes su relación, su estatus como ex invasor, sus infructuosos planes de conquista (sin sentido al ser un exiliado) y más recientemente el hecho de que el niño que Gaz y él esperan no es un secuaz más como lo son Gir, Mini-Moose o incluso Skoodge.

La chica deja ir al alienígena y le da la espalda con la intención de tomar sus cosas y regresar a la base para el chequeo mensual, el cuarto desde la noticia de su embarazo. Debido a la naturaleza del bebé la Computadora y Zim estiman no menos de un lapso de siete meses para la finalización del periodo de gestación del hibrido, al ser en parte Irken el proceso requiere menos tiempo del esperado en un ser humano.

— ¿Zecker? ¿Le diste un nombre al Smeet sin tomar en cuenta el que el PAK que estoy diseñando le otorgará? —Zim se siente genuinamente ofendido por la osadía de Gaz al nombrar a su ¿hijo?

El alienígena no se acostumbra al término designado para su descendencia ni al vínculo que representa la criatura en sí, es nuevo para él. Sin embargo siente algo hacia el Smeet por el simple hecho de llevar sus gloriosos genes y en parte los de Gaz, aunque no es capaz de admitirlo en voz alta frente a ella.

—Precisamente porque sé que eres tú quien diseña el PAK y a ese gran ego tuyo que compite en tamaño con la enorme cabeza de Dib —Ella le envía una mirada acusadora—. No te dejaré llamarlo "Zim Jr" o Miz. —Es la última palabra de Gaz al respecto así Zim grite y pataleé al respecto, no cambiará de opinión.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Miz? —refuta él sin entender por qué Gaz desaprueba tajantemente dicho nombre.

—Es tu nombre invertido.

Tan simple como es, ella decide terminar la discusión antes de que un dolor de cabeza haga su aparición. Gaz disfruta la mirada de fastidio en el rostro de Zim y sirve como un aliciente a su malestar.

Cargando la computadora en los brazos y un par de carpetas repletas de hojas sobre ésta, la chica camina hacia la salida esperando que Zim la siga para realizar el chequeo y poder regresar luego a su trabajo. El hecho de tener una licencia por maternidad en su trabajo no significa contar con todo el tiempo del mundo.

No obstante es el extraterrestre quien repentinamente le bloquea el paso.

—Yo llevaré esto —dice tomando la computadora y los pesados documentos que Gaz carga—. Obtendremos un mejor resultado si reducimos el esfuerzo de tu cuerpo para que se encuentre en un nivel óptimo. —Zim no espera una respuesta de la humana antes de salir de la habitación.

Pero la acción es suficiente para hacer que una modesta sonrisa se forme en la boca de Gaz y deje que él lleve las cosas por ella. Después de todo es bueno tener a Zim como su esclavo personal de vez en cuando.

No.

Zim es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que sus acciones tienen un significado diferente del que aparentan y ella también lo es por no reconocer que le encanta cuando esto ocurre.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: 
> 
> Tenía ya bastante tiempo cocinando este Shot en mi cabeza pero cada vez que quería retomarlo para terminarlo la inspiración se esfumaba, hasta el día de hoy. 
> 
> Aunque igual me costó demasiado poder terminarlo el día de hoy debido a todas las interrupciones que tuve durante la escritura, pude haber terminado horas antes pero literalmente me interrumpían cada cinco minutos. 
> 
> En fin, como mencioné al inicio me estoy tomando demasiadas libertades con el Ooc para escribir esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí ;) 
> 
> Por último, espero de todo corazón que todos estén bien… por favor sigan las medidas de salud y permanezcan en casa uwu 


	3. Shot 3. Game Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaz ignora por completo la voz de Zim quien le da órdenes desde la sala hermética de monitoreo, no está de humor para el alarde de superioridad estratégica del alienígena. No cuando los números negativos vaticinan un desastre inminente y una penosa derrota. 
> 
> Ella sabe lo que hace y es su prueba después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.   
> Advertencias: emparejamiento ZaGr, trama ambigua, Universo Alterno y Ooc (Personajes fuera de carácter).

El campo de simulación se despeja rebelando la flota enemiga que espera en formación de defensa, el juego ha iniciado y el aburrimiento de Gaz se torna en hastío ante la expectativa de otra batalla obligatoria monitoreada minuciosamente por una molesta audiencia. Las batallas programadas por un ordenador inteligente que la someten a ella y a los otros integrantes del escuadrón a situaciones más difíciles para poner a prueba sus habilidades en combate.

—No tenemos ninguna vía abierta, las naves están bloqueando el blanco. —Iggins le comunica a Gaz desde su línea.

Ella lo mira apenas de soslayo desde la ubicación que el molesto chico ocupa, su estación al fondo de la sala de simulaciones avanzadas. La última de las tres estaciones predispuestas estratégicamente en la espaciosa habitación, justo debajo de la enorme ventana de cristal donde los comandantes superiores e invitados de la asociación de defensa monitorean cada palabra y acción emitida. Cada estación le da a Gaz un panorama o posición diferente con respecto al enemigo de su propia flota.

Sin emitir ninguna palabra, Gaz presta atención a una de las pantallas en el panel de control de su central notando que el tono de alarma de Iggins no se trata sólo de la falta de oportunidad en el ataque sino del número desproporcional del enemigo que supera mil a uno su propia flota de naves disponibles. Pequeñas naves se agrupan alrededor de enormes naves insignia y éstas a su vez flanquean a la principal bloqueando cualquier oportunidad de ataque ofensivo.

 _Esto apesta._ Se dice ella.

—Las naves protegen a la Inmensa, guiadas por los comandantes desde las naves insignias. Tienen la orden de atacar cualquier cosa que se atraviese en su camino si lo consideran necesario. —La línea uno resuena cuando Skoodge informa a Gaz.

El Irken despliega una pantalla desde su estación, redirigiendo la acción a las pantallas enlazadas dándole a sus compañeros un panorama completo de las diferentes formaciones que cambian de posición durante su recorrido.

—El patrón no es aleatorio, las vías se abren y se cierran muy rápido por lo que nuestra oportunidad de certeza en un disparo es casi nulo —declara ella, cualquier espacio disponible en las formaciones se cerraba súbitamente después de un par de segundos—. Si atacamos ahora sólo rebelaríamos nuestra posición. —Rápidamente amplía el panorama para calcular la distancia a la que se encuentran.

Si los cálculos de Gaz no se equivocan, su flota se encuentra a unos veinte minutos de que el enemigo note su presencia ante la cercanía. Podría enviar sólo a una pequeña fracción de cazas para interceptar parte de las naves pero las proporciones son negativas ochenta a quinientas naves enemigas, lo que también considera como un suicidio estúpido y una pésima estrategia.

Siente la presión y expectativa sobre sus hombros, todos los ojos detrás del vidrio se centran en su siguiente movimiento.

El sonido agudo y molesto de la voz de Iggins acapara la línea tres, la ruidosa y extraña respiración del chico precede sus siguientes palabras.

—Voy a disparar el arma y eliminarlos de una vez, ya que no tienes ninguna estrategia en mente para esta situación en específico Gaz. —Es casi una burla abierta.

La respuesta es inmediata por parte de Gaz quien gruñe una maldición por la osadía de Iggins al proponer algo tan estúpido como eso. La verdad es, que la falta de ideas no predispone la ausencia de una estrategia sino la expectativa de los posibles escenarios y consecuencias de dichas ideas. Gaz no puede darse el lujo de fallar en esta simulación, la penúltima en el entrenamiento de su equipo de comando.

—Protocolo 783LST. —La pantalla holográfica de Gaz parpadea ante sus palabras y una ventana se despliega para confirmar su orden.

Inmediatamente las luces en la estación de Iggins adquieren una coloración roja dejando en evidencia que cualquier función y orden por parte de él para cualquier nave de su fracción ha sido suspendida, así como el acceso a las armas.

—Skoodge, toma el control de la flota de Iggins y yo tomaré el control de la tuya.

Por la línea se escucha a Skoodge responder en afirmación y cada uno toma el control de las estaciones reasignadas.

Los murmullos de los observadores de atrás disipan parcialmente las protestas de Iggins. Gaz es consciente que su resolución no es del agrado de los observadores y que probablemente esté condenando la misión al fracaso, pero decide ignorar esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que augura sólo fatalidad.

—Tienen sólo una oportunidad de disparo, la reacción en cadena del arma desintegradora acabará con la mayoría de las naves de defensa de la Inmensa —Uno de los observadores interrumpe—. Pero tendrán que esperar al menos dos minutos para volver a cargar un disparo y tener una segunda oportunidad para destruir a las naves restantes y por supuesto, a la nave de los Más Altos.

Gaz reconoce al sujeto por el timbre de voz y el tono condescendiente en su explicación.

Zim se acerca lo suficiente a la enorme ventana y activa el comunicador para ser escuchado al otro lado de la sala hermética, establece brevemente contacto visual con Gaz pero ésta rompe el contacto para centrarse en el panel de control de su central.

A ella le molesta que él interrumpa su prueba reafirmando algo que ya sabe de sobra, realmente no necesita que se lo recuerden una y otra vez como si no llegara a comprender sus propias acciones. Internamente maldice a Zim por estar ahí durante todas las simulaciones, en cada una de las que ella es participe.

¿Está retándola acaso? Eso despierta la ira en ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Zim corta la comunicación pero no retrocede pasos hacia su posición inicial. Estar entre un montón de humanos lo incomoda a niveles insospechados y quiere mantener la distancia tanto como sea posible.

—Ella lo sabe. Deja de interrumpir Zim. —Dib se escabulle al lado del alienígena con una mirada y la advertencia en sus palabras. Trata de alegar por su hermana quien aún a la distancia, deja entrever el enojo en su lenguaje corporal.

Las manos de Zim se entrelazan detrás de su espalda con desinterés, haciendo oídos sordos al reclamo del humano. En general, el Irken es incapaz de tomar enserio a estas inferiores criaturas - _salvo por algunas_ -, pero al menos nunca en especial a éste. La única respuesta en Zim es una mirada de molestia mal disimulada y un carraspeo.

—Gaz sabe lo que hace. —declara Dib apenas en un susurro como si estuviera repitiéndose eso a él mismo y no a alguien en particular de esa sala.

El cambio de actitud de Dib dignifica una rápida mirada de Zim.

— ¿Qué haces aquí humano? —El Irken mira al frente de nuevo y espera alguna respuesta evasiva o sarcástica de la criatura terrestre.

Dib no pronuncia palabra alguna por un par de minutos y justo cuando Zim decide dejar morir la cuestión, el joven continúa.

—Mi padre no pudo venir y me pidió que acompañara a Gaz en su prueba para después llevarla al laboratorio para una evaluación diagnóstica. —Al decir esto, Dib mira a Gaz a la distancia. O al menos es lo que aparenta ante los demás para disimular que lo que en realidad observa es su propio reflejo en el cristal.

A saber, el profesor rara vez está presente en las simulaciones de su hija y es el humano quien suele presenciar cada una de ellas.

Dib no es como Gaz, él no participa en simulaciones ni se le ha asignado algún escuadrón. El chico Membrana es más un inventor que un estratega consagrado, además de un monitor activo del departamento de defensa. 

—Como siempre —dice Zim en un tono muerto. La simpleza de su declaración espesa el ambiente ya de por sí tenso en la habitación.

Y Dib sabe lo que el alienígena trata de insinuar, de la misma manera como todo el mundo se percata de lo evidente en cuanto a la relación padre-hijo/a de la familia membrana. Decide ignorar ese detalle y centrarse en otra cosa para no darle el gusto a Zim de notar lo mucho que eso le afecta.

—Los informes dicen que la armada se encuentra en el sector 7 de la galaxia, aproximadamente a tres años de distancia de la tierra. —Dib apoya las manos en el marco de la enorme ventana. La noticia en sí es frustrante y le genera una ansiedad terrible, pero intenta serenar su semblante—. Creo que estamos con un buen tiempo, estaremos listos cuando el momento llegue.

Zim se vuelve en dirección a Dib estrechando la mirada en la figura despreocupada del joven. El optimismo que deja entrever en su repentino discurso le repugna, en general y precisamente es la confianza ciega de los humanos lo que le molesta. La naturaleza humana era absurda e inferior ante sus ojos.

— ¿De veras? Te ves tan confiado Dib-bestia. ¿Todos los humanos son tan ilusamente confiados o sólo eres tú?

Cuatro años antes, Dib se habría encolerizado ante las burlas de Zim que involucraban la inferioridad humana. Ahora sin embargo, las tomaba con precaución y el indicio de algo más escondido tras el falso sentimiento despectivo. La fachada de paz no había sido perturbada desde que comenzó la amenaza del imperio hacia la tierra, no desde el primer enfrentamiento cuando Zim tomó partido en el bando “enemigo” de su propio imperio junto a los humanos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —insiste el chico.

El semblante de Zim se pone serio como pocas veces lo hace.

—No recomendaría bajar la guardia, Tak fue asignada comandante de flota por los altos… nos odia y no dudará en asesinarnos para satisfacer su absurdo deseo de venganza.

La imagen mental, tan nítida como la memoria, del resentimiento de la mujer Irken fue suficiente para hacer vacilar a Dib y resquebrajar parte de la seguridad que hasta entonces estaba sintiendo. Tak solo podía significar malas noticias y con mucho, una batalla difícil alimentada por el odio.

—Pero tenemos a Gaz, ella y su equipo pueden contrarrestar el ataque de la armada. —replica Dib como si eso fuese la solución a todo el problema que se avecina.

Con una expresión sombría y una simple señal, Zim le pide a Dib que mire al frente.

—Reagrupa tu formación Gaz y repele el ataque con las naves de Skoodge, estás dejando indefensa a tu nave principal. —El Irken activa nuevamente la comunicación para corregir la maniobra de Gaz. Considera tonto haber inhabilitado al humano asqueroso llamado Iggins, quizá sea repugnante pero es un suicidio entrar a la batalla con el mínimo de naves y armamento requerido.

Dib nota, sin querer, cómo los ojos de Zim descansan sobre Gaz. No encuentra hostilidad pero tampoco indulgencia en ellos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gaz ignora por completo la voz de Zim quien le da órdenes desde la sala hermética de monitoreo, no está de humor para el alarde de superioridad estratégica del alienígena. No cuando los números negativos vaticinan un desastre inminente y una penosa derrota.

Ella sabe lo que hace y es su prueba después de todo.

—Skoodge, quiero que redirijas todos tus cazas a una de las naves insignia para romper la barrera que sitúa a la Inmensa.

Tras la orden, el regordete Irken reagrupa sus naves y se abre paso en un ataque masivo hacia la flotilla asignada, contrario a lo que Gaz espera, las naves de Skoodge son acorraladas y derribadas con tanta rapidez que a la chica no le da tiempo de comandar otra orden para un respaldo de emergencia y la formación estalla sin contemplación.

La pantalla se apaga y el juego termina.

Gaz retira las manos de los controles sin comprender lo que acaba de suceder, Skoodge se queda callado volviendo la mirada hacia Zim quien prácticamente se arranca las antenas con frustración, e Iggins replica alegando que nada de eso hubiera sucedido si ella le hubiese permitido jugar.

Lo único que se escucha a continuación es el estrepitoso sonido de una consola al romperse y los pasos furiosos que se arrastran hacia la salida acompañados de un montón de maldiciones que resuenan por todo el lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No puede dormir, el sueño es menos sosegado y se despierta con demasiada frecuencia para poder considerar ese ciclo arrítmico como algo reconfortante y conciliador. Las luces mortecinas de la pequeña habitación que le asignaron como dormitorio no mejoran las cosas para crear un ambiente cómodo.

 _“Odio esto”._ Susurra con enojo. Un sonido que no llega más allá de sus oídos al estar atrapado por algo más espeso que se acumula en su garganta cuando trata de escapar de su pecho.

Resignada a no dormir por esa noche, Gaz toma la consola que hasta entonces se encuentra olvidada en sus rodillas, decide jugar un estúpido juego libre de la lista añadida y certificada por los monitores del programa de entrenamiento. Sin embargo apenas comienza el tedioso y aburrido juego, la pantalla parpadea y cambia de señal a un símbolo que ella reconoce a la perfección.

Reacia al principio, acepta el mensaje para terminar con esa absurda interrupción.

— ¿Qué quieres Zim? Me estás interrumpiendo. —La severidad no se hace esperar. Gaz sigue enojada por las interrupciones de Zim durante su prueba y lo acertadas que éstas fueron después de todo.

La mirada de Zim se desliza perezosamente sobre el rostro molesto de Gaz, pero a pesar de las malas vibras que percibe en la humana decide ignorarlas.

—Así que volvemos a lo de antes pequeña Gaz —Zim no se inmuta ante la hostilidad de la chica terrícola. No es diferente a como es en sus días malos y el alienígena sabe que éste es uno de esos días—. Recapitulando tu patética prueba de hoy, tomé una decisión.

—Cállate Zim o juro que voy a arrancar tu jodido PAK cuando te vea mañana.

Zim no parece preocupado o asustado y eso es lo que molesta más a Gaz. La facilidad con la que habla de su derrota y parece burlarse de ella, alardeando de una superioridad militar por su experiencia en batallas verdaderas en años atrás. Lo detesta.

Hasta ahora, Gaz ha sido invicta en cuanto juego se le presentara. Y fue divertido los primeros días del entrenamiento, sin embargo conforme el tiempo avanza las pruebas se vuelven más difíciles y la comunicación con sus compañeros más cerradas.

—Fue entretenido presenciar el genocidio de tu flota. Pero nunca ganarás así, sólo le facilitas las cosas a la armada —Hablar con tal sinceridad le produjo a Zim una sensación extraña que se reflejó en su rostro a través de la pantalla—. Te espero en la sala 9 en media hora Gaz.

— ¿Piensas que iré sólo porque tú me lo ordenas? No tientes tu suerte Zim, te arrepentirías de estar mí en compañía esta noche.

Gaz nota cómo una sonrisa descarada surca el rostro de Zim e inequívocamente sabe lo que él está pensando, ¿cómo no saberlo cuando ha sido compañera del Irken por más de un año? Pero de nuevo, esta noche no está de humor para Zim y cualquier absurda idea que ronde su mente.

—Oh, lo sé pequeña Gaz. Pero no te lo estoy ordenando como tu compañero sino como tu monitor.

Y con eso la conexión se pierde y la llamada termina.

Ahora Gaz estaba irritada, dicho de esa manera Zim estaba tomando ventaja de su posición dentro de la organización para darle órdenes que no podía pasar por alto. La tentación de ignorarlo y golpearlo más tarde se perpetuán en su mente con fuerza, bien, quizá podría voltear las cosas a su favor después de todo.

Lentamente se arrastra fuera de la cama para cambiarse y posteriormente salir de su habitación.

Encuentra a Zim tal como dijo, esperándola en una de las salas de entrenamiento.

—No quería verte.

—Lo sé. —Zim la mira con tal intensidad tratando de digerir la ira en su tono, una ira que si bien va dirigida a él, no es del todo correcto adjudicar dicho sentimiento a sí mismo.

Él sabe por qué está molesta y con quien.

Gaz nota que él no está sonriendo con ese gesto altanero o jactancioso de presunción, permanece serio y de nuevo parece ser sincero con sus palabras. Es consciente de que éste es el último lugar en el que le gustaría estar pero por alguna razón que ella aún no comprende, necesita hacer esto.

Contrario a él, ella no puede adivinar lo que piensa. Pero se hace una idea al sentir la tensión que emana de Zim.

Es interesante, que ambos considerados como inmundicia moral desde una perspectiva, pudieran conectar de esta manera en medio del desastre que se avecina.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:   
> Muy confuso lo sé, pero me dejé influenciar por la Novela de “The Ender´s Game” y también por su película u.u y dije ¿por qué no?   
> Disculpen la falta de romance pero fue inevitable, quería concentrarme más en Gaz. Originalmente pensé esto para el primer tema de la ZaGr Week “Gaming” pero al final esto fue lo que resultó.   
> El shot consta de dos partes, y subiré luego la otra.   
> Disculpen la incoherencia o los errores que pueda tener, estoy editando esto a media noche antes de desvelarme el resto de la madrugada viendo la temporada 5 de Lucifer 7w7r   
> Así que, hasta la próxima y espero no me arrojen tomatazos por pasarles a deber el romance ZaGr, pasaron muchas cosas en el transcurso de estos meses y no me he sentido con muchos animos de escribir romance… en fin, linda noche/madrugada.


	4. Carga del Pasado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 4. Carga del Pasado.
> 
> El usto castigo por una vida robada, Gaz no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presenta cuando Zim tiene la osadía de invadir su territorio y peor aún, creer ilusamente que puede robarle. Ella se encargaría de brindarle el peor sufrimiento por arruinar su vida en el pasado... una dulce y placentera venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.

**_ -.- _ **

**_ -.- _ **

**_ -.- _ **

  
—¡Seguridad!

El chasquido metálico rompe el críptico silencio de la oscura habitación al cobrar vida y entonces Zim sabe que los planes de allanamiento van terriblemente mal.

—Activa el protocolo CKD y ejecuta los dispositivos de reserva.

La oscura sombra sisea el imperativo en un tono de voz mortal que provoca un ligero estremecimiento en el alienígena. El instinto de autoconservación le ordena a Zim salir de ahí en ese instante antes de conocer el significado de las órdenes dadas.

—¡Gir tu maestro te necesita! —Zim afianza el dispositivo de comunicación entre sus afiladas garras como si con esa simple acción pudiese apresurar a su robot—. Trae el Crucero Voot a esta ubicación y atraviesa el techo si es necesario ¡Date prisa Gir!

Un prolongado silencio atenuado por la estática sobrante de la línea es la única respuesta.

¡Maldición! No puede confiar en ese pequeño y lamentable robot cuando lo necesita. El alienígena promete hacer realidad el prototipo del minion sustituto para posteriormente deshacerse de Gir y tener al secuaz que él se merece.

¿Podría?

¿Saldría de ese oscuro lugar?

La respuesta a sus cuestiones se manifiesta ante sus ojos cuando una docena de luces se encienden y cubren el perímetro -su perímetro- en apenas una fracción de segundo.

—¿Te atreves a robarme a mí, escoria alienígena? —La misteriosa figura se acerca al intruso que tuvo la imprudencia de entrar a su casa—. Debes tener gusanos cerebrales para pensar que lograrías sacar algo de esta mercancía sin ser notado por el sistema de seguridad.

—¿Gusanos en mi carne cerebral? ¡Tonterías! —Zim arremete contrariado ante semejante declaración sabiendo el significado del mismo, una increíble comparación para denotar la estupidez de un ser inferior—. Tu lamentable sistema de seguridad no es rival para mi, si tomas en cuenta el hecho de que no detectó mi presencia desde el principio... el sistema operativo y la programación son tan primitivos que cualquiera podría entrar a este lugar y tomar lo que necesita.

Mentira. Le llevó al menos una hora a Zim descifrar el algoritmo de seguridad de la bodega y otra media hora desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, aunque ciertamente no esperaba encontrar otro sistema de seguridad dentro de los contenedores ni mucho menos que al abrirlos dispararan una alarma secundaria.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo o eres demasiado estúpido para tu propio bien —Con un chasquido de los dedos, todas las luces se enfocan en el alienígena—. La segunda opción parece la más acertada.

Las luces se encienden de pronto y ciegan momentáneamente a Zim, pese al molesto brillo que opaca su visión logra vislumbrar la figura delgada y ligeramente arrogante de su ahora captor.

—¡Tú! —escupe apenas ante la impresión.

—¿Todavía me recuerdas? —La figura devuelve con un tinte de sarcasmo y arrogancia—. Quizá no eres tan estúpido como pensé.

Zim gruñe al oír la palabra "estúpido" una vez más, la connotación apela en sí a una fibra sensible recién descubierta en su vida. Cualquier apelativo que denotara un significado de inferioridad le resulta insoportable cuando va dirigida específicamente a su persona.

—Una patética humana no puede llamar a Zim "Estúpido" y salirse con la suya —El Pak de su espalda se abre lentamente para liberar y alcanzarle un arma láser—. Sucia criatura no me asustas, ni siquiera tu tecnología inferior.

La chica se toma la molestia en abrir uno de los ojos que parecen perpetuamente cerrados mientras una sonrisa siniestra deforma la comisura de sus labios debido a las palabras del intruso.

—De acuerdo, tú lo pediste Zim... voy a hacer que te duela y voy a disfrutar esto como no tienes idea —La humana se cruza de brazos para poner énfasis en su amenaza—. Pero prometo dejarte con vida para que los de tu clase se encarguen de terminar contigo, después de todo aunque quiero descuartizarte por intentar robar mi mercancía, me temo que la cuantiosa recompensa y el dolor que te voy a causar compensarán mi frustración.

¿Recompensa? 

Él no tiene idea de esto, pero si sus palabras son ciertas, ahora entiende las miradas indiscretas de los otros alienígenas en ese asqueroso vertedero de desechos al que llaman "refugio". Un sector olvidado en el cuadrante más lejano de la armada, el páramo olvidado al que Zim creyó un lugar seguro para ocultarse de Red y Purple.

Cuán equivocado está.

—Te prometo que te va a doler. —asevera Gaz como una oscura promesa que planea cumplir.

El poco tiempo en el que la conoció, Zim supo que la humana cumplía sus promesas y más aún si éstas implican dolor a quienes de una u otra forma la han molestado.

El sonido exponencial de armas láser cargándose acompaña dichas palabras.

—Escucha Guz...

—Gaz —corrige ella en un gruñido—. Cállate Zim, enviaré tu patético trasero alienígena a la armada sin importar lo que digas.

Él ignora el comentario y prosigue.

—Si, como sea... Humana... Gaz, si se trata de la recompensa entonces yo puedo pagarte muchas unidades de Dineros, claro, si me dejas ir y también podría incluso perdonarte la vida.

Gaz rueda los ojos ante la absurda y patética excusa del Irken, considerando dicha propuesta absurdo e incluso inverosímil. Ella no está haciendo esto por la estúpida recompensa.

—No quiero tu dinero Zim, quiero venganza por sacarme de la Tierra y arrojarme a ese sucio planeta como esclava de los de tu raza —los recuerdos de la última década junto a su hermano saltan a su mente y la llenan de rabia, una rabia que quiere apagar por fin después de todo ese tiempo—. La pesadilla apenas comienza, Zim.

Gaz le da la espalda a Zim para salir por la puerta de esa habitación, tanto como quiere quedarse a ver el espectáculo también sabe que tiene una llamada que hacer y una recompensa que cobrar.

**_. _ **

**_. _ **

**_. _ **

**_ Fin. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Tenía este Shot en mi cuenta de Fanfiction y no la había publicado por aquí… Lamento no haber actualizado con algo nuevo pero las cosas son algo difíciles en mi vida, prometo traer material nuevo cuando las cosas se estabilicen de nuevo…  
> De verdad ofrezco una enorme disculpa por tener abandonadas las historias…   
> Aquí la nota original del Shot.  
> (Realmente quiero escribir romance y fluff con Zim y Gaz pero siempre termina en algo oscuro y termino escribiendo estas cosas XD al principio estaba pensando en un UA continuación de mi otro One-shot llamado "Pesadilla del espacio exterior" cuando vino esto a mi mente.) **Notas de la primera versión**


	5. Shot 5. Despreciable Humanidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 5. 
> 
> Profesar una sucia emoción humana no era una opción, alguien de su élite no podría sentir jamás nada hacia esas asquerosas criaturas. Un invasor tomaba las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban, todo siempre fue parte del plan de Zim para apoderarse de ese planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia y para saciar mis deseo de ZaGr.

**-.-**

**-.-**

—Si tuviese la capacidad de amar, quizá te amaría. —Zim estrechó los ojos en incredulidad ante sus palabras, reconociendo el tinte de cinismo escondido en su voz.

Sus ojos rubí se oscurecieron.

El simple pensamiento de un sentimiento tan innecesario en él le perturbó, más aún cuando esa mórbida sensación se asemejaba un poco al afecto inferior de las sucias criaturas a las que despreciaba.

**_"Quizá te amaría"_ **

¿Podría ser capaz de profesar esa sucia condición humana?

_¡Qué osadía!_

El _afecto_ era una sucia enfermedad infecciosa que se arrastraba y amenazaba la sanidad mental de cualquier criatura.

Inconscientemente Zim acercó aun más la espalda de su compañera hacia su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos. Un instinto al que él catalogó como " _primitivo_ " se abrió paso en su interior.

—Sigues siendo patético —la mujer en sus brazos esbozó una siniestra mueca en su semblante mientras retiraba las extremidades aprehensivas como si en verdad le repugnaran—. ¿Estoy escuchando acaso un atisbo de humanidad en ti? Si es así, lamentablemente te estás convirtiendo en alguien débil Zim.

La chica se alejó un par de pasos de él para mirarlo con aprehensión.

Gaz siempre lo consideró un incompetente en su trabajo y una triste excusa de la raza Irken; ahora simplemente estaba comprobando lo que siempre supo: que aun cuando Zim se jactara de su autoproclamada superioridad, Gaz siempre sería mucho mejor a él en todos los aspectos.

Ella no lo amaba y nunca lo haría.

Ella amaba el poder y el control, Zim sólo fue el medio para obtener lo que necesitaba. Una alianza para erradicar la infección humana, una peste que siempre despreció.

Ciertamente ella no dudó al traicionar a los de su propia sangre para unirse a su causa. Y a pesar de las injuriosas acusaciones de Dib, el verdadero motivo por el que se quedó con Zim nunca fue el amor o la atracción profesada hacia el Irken, sino el sentimiento de superioridad que Gaz sentía hacia los humanos.

Los consideraba demasiado estúpidos para apelar a su causa y en todo caso, una molestia que necesitaba ser erradicada por completo. Los humanos tenían el deseo inconsciente de ser esclavizados, de vender su voluntad hacia alguien que tomara todo de ellos, para Gaz esa era la verdadera naturaleza humana y la que tanto despreciaba. 

— ¡Yo no soy débil! —Saltó Zim de inmediato ante tal ofensa—. Soy un soldado de élite, el mejor en su clase —Sus dedos filosos se apretaron en un puño, el látex oscuro emitió un ligero chirrido—. ¡Tú eres una patética criatura inferior que tuvo la suerte de llamar mi atención, de no ser por eso ahora estarías con los de tu clase!... Sucios y apestosos humanos... asquerosos y repugnantes.

¿Por qué si quiera aceptó la propuesta de esa humana?

Jamás admitiría que la ayuda de Gaz fue la clave de su éxito ¡Nunca! Para Zim, fue su propia grandiosidad la que le guió en el éxito de su misión; su sentido común le dijo que utilizar a esa criatura en su beneficio y en contra de sus congéneres era lo mejor, todo fue parte de su plan desde el principio.

—Como sea, me voy, tu estúpida voz me irrita. —Gaz le dio la espalda sin esperar una respuesta de él, sabiendo que de igual manera ignoraría cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron ante ella permitiéndole salir de la habitación, el sonido exponencial de éstas al cerrarse reverberó en el ambiente el tiempo suficiente antes de que murieran en el inquietante silencio.

La mirada del Irken permaneció un par de segundos más en esa dirección.

Esa criatura inferior era tan molesta y caprichosa, el odio que Zim le profesaba era proporcional a la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

_¿Por qué?_

En situaciones como estas realmente llegó a despreciarla por despertar esas extrañas y molestas sensaciones.

Podría matarla y erradicar el problema desde la raíz aunque eso significaría aceptar que ella tenía razón, que sus palabras eran verdaderas y de alguna manera le afectaban.

—Si no te odiara —escupió con los dientes apretados—, te amaría. Te daría el privilegio de llamarte mi compañera y te consideraría como mi igual.

Porque ahora las palabras que vaticinaban un posible sentimiento de afecto no eran más que falacias vacías.

Le haría creer a esa humana que tenía el poder suficiente sobre él aún cuando fuese él quien la tuviera en la palma de su mano; manipularía su mente y saciaría sus absurdos y mundanos caprichos. Esa despreciable criatura era de su propiedad y como tal, se aseguraría de mantenerla a su lado el tiempo que así lo considerara.

Después de todo le resultaba divertido ver la oscuridad en Gaz. Más que provocarle miedo despertaba su curiosidad y por sobre todo, ella representaba un trofeo.

La satisfacción de ver el sentimiento de traición en los ojos de Dib difuminaba cualquier molestia que Gaz pudiera provocarle a Zim. Ella era el artífice de su venganza personal hacia el apestoso humano de enorme cabeza, quien desde el principio no fue más que un obstáculo a sus planes de conquista.

—Estúpidos humanos.

No. Él no podría amar a esas criaturas inferiores.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:   
> No, no es una “Actualización”.  
> Éste fue el primer Shot que escribí para el fandom y para mi amada shipp ZaGr, la encontré en la computadora hoy y como sólo había subido esto a Fanfiction decidí adicionarla a la colección “Irken and Human Stuff”  
> En cuanto tenga material nuevo daré un aviso y actualizaré como es debido… estoy cocinando algo en mente con el ZaGr y el DaTr (porque enserio he dejado mucho de lado a la shipp u.u) pero bueno…   
> Es tarde, está lloviendo a montones ahí afuera y mi señal de Internet se va de a momentos… espero el shot sea de su agrado :3   
> PD. No edité el shot… me dio un poco de flojera ¡¡¡lo siento!!!!


	6. Shot 6. Infame realidad (Parte II de "Sentimiento Repugnante"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim reconoce, fue la ambición la que ganó al final por sobre el afecto de su compañera. El único consuelo fue saber que a pesar de no tener el amor de la humana, ganaría el reconocimiento por el que tanto tiempo luchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.
> 
> Advertencias: Leve insinuación de ZaGr, Ooc (Personaje fuera de Carácter), intento de Dark Fic, mención de Muerte de personaje.

**-.-**

**-.-**

_El auditorio estaba lleno, en su mayoría invasores novatos sin ninguna experiencia previa en batalla y recién llegados de una de las sesiones de prácticas inductivas sobre estrategia y control de armas. Un conglomerado de Irkens patéticamente pequeños escucharon con atención y adoración el sermón del nuevo más Alto._

_—Y como su nuevo líder, estoy orgulloso de decir que ustedes invasores en prácticas son ¡el futuro del imperio! —El discurso de nombramiento de Spork era aburrido y sumamente ensayado—. Como el ser superior que obtuvo la altura necesaria para gobernar exijo una muestra de su respeto ¡salúdenme! —Sólo al final, el Irken mostró real interés en sus propias palabras cuando pidió la adulación de sus nuevos súbditos._

_Entre la multitud, Zim saludó con entusiasmo a fin de captar la atención del nuevo Más Alto._

_No funcionó._

_Desviando un poco la mirada, el pequeño Irken notó dos caras vagamente familiares entre la multitud que saludaba, felicitaba o incluso vitoreaba a Spork. Dos soldados que sobresalían del resto por su altura mejorada y que no pertenecían al grupo de prácticas sino a la élite invasora._

_Zim apartó de un empujón a un par de compañeros a su paso mientras se aceraba a Red y Purple. Como norma habitual de quien conociera al infame Irken, Red resopló en disgusto ante la sola presencia y voz del minúsculo alienígena; Purple en cambio ni siquiera escatimó en ocultar su disgusto._

_— ¿Te estás entrenando como invasor Zim? ¿Por qué? —No fue simple curiosidad, el horror e incredulidad gotearon en las palabras de Purple—. No has hecho más que traer desgracia al imperio desde que naciste, una tras otra…_

_—Exacto. Incluso es culpa tuya que el imperio perdiera a uno de sus líderes ¡estás loco! —secundó Red enviándole una mala mirada a Zim._

_Obviamente, una que Zim no se molestó en interpretar o simplemente prefirió ignorar. En cambio, su mirada y sonrisa de arrogancia acompañaron sus siguientes palabras._

_—Dejen las adulaciones para otra ocasión —El pecho de Zim se infló para alojar el ego creciente por los supuestos cumplidos que sólo existían en su mente—. Pero, cuando sea el nuevo más alto, le haré ver al imperio su error y haré que pague por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo para su dominación._

_Red y Purple compartieron una simple mirada de inquietud por las palabras del pequeño e infame Irken, la sola idea de Zim gobernando y siendo el nuevo líder del imperio les dio náuseas._

_Poco razonable. El Squeedly Spooch de Red se retorció al observar que el tono de Zim no guardaba burla o sarcasmo sino más bien la seguridad jactanciosa de que dicha posibilidad por muy remota o casi inexistente que fuese, pudiera convertirse en una realidad a futuro._

_—Claro, pero si yo fuera el Más Alto, te desterraría del imperio o te sometería a juicio para que defendieras inútilmente tu patética vida —repuso red con voz neutra tratando de ocultar su desdén y esperó que al menos dicho comentario pudiera darle un golpe de realidad al patético Irken. En el fondo fue cercano a una sensación de victoria y liberación—. Eso haría sin lugar a dudas. —Lanzó una mirada airada._

_El invasor podría arguyar apasionada y largamente todos los posibles y dolorosos destinos que tenía preparados para Zim, pero éste ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención. Red experimentó leve furia e indignación al percibir cómo el infame Irken parecía no haber escuchado su abierta declaración de odio y se concentraba más en el objeto con forma de disco que tenía en sus manos._

_Notando la creciente ira en Red, Purple intervino para llamar la atención de Zim. Entornó los ojos y le lanzó una larga mirada a su compañero para advertirle que no dijera nada más_

_— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —Se cruzó de brazos enviándole una mala mirada al diminuto alienígena y forzando la dureza en sus palabras para que éste al menos dignificara su cuestión con alguna respuesta._

_Zim levantó la mirada e ignoró la sensación de desagrado que pesaba en el ambiente._

_— ¿Esto? —La sonrisa de arrogancia creció más en el semblante de Zim—. Le perteneció a mi creación, el experimento de absorción de energía, claro… antes de que creciera monstruosamente y saliera disparada al espacio ¿recuerdan?_

_Oh cómo olvidar. La imagen captada por las cámaras de la novena división en el departamento de investigación de Vort, cuando la monstruosa criatura devoró a la Más Alta Miyuki. Aún después de un par de meses, todavía causaba horror al imperio la simple mención de la tragedia._

_Zim fue destituido de su cargo después de eso, no fue bienvenido a ningún laboratorio o cualquier otra área en el departamento._

_Quizá, por eso estaba entrenándose como futuro invasor. Pensó con amargura Red._

_—Ese pequeñín amaba esta cosa. Aunque me sorprende que no volviera por ella después de todo este tiempo…_

_La sensación de que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar crepitó en el ambiente._

_El estruendo de un golpe reverberó en el aire y el techo se desplomó con violencia sobre la audiencia, el caos estalló cuando el polvo se disipó lo suficiente y otro sonido ensordeció los gritos de pánico._

_Una terrorífica masa de energía rugió furiosa por segunda vez y ante la horrorizada mirada de todos los invasores en prácticas, engulló al que tan sólo minutos atrás fue nombrado como nuevo líder del imperio. Spork ni siquiera fue capaz de lanzar un grito de auxilio antes de desaparecer en las fauces de la criatura._

_Atónitos, Zim, red y Purple soltaron un chillido de terror que murió rápidamente en el caos._

_La transmisión en el auditorio de Conventia se cortó._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Zim enfoca la mirada y aparta el lejano recuerdo de sus días de entrenamiento, así como la extraña charla que alguna vez sostuvo con red y Purple. Reconoce a desgana que en el presente la realidad no es exactamente como él imaginó alguna vez.

Ni siquiera por asomo. 

— ¿un planeta abastecimiento quizá? —Purple sugiere inseguro, llevando uno de sus afilados y larguiruchos dedos a la barbilla como si estuviera considerando algo más—. Podríamos drenar el agua del planeta y extraer los componentes, algunas de nuestras naves utilizan hidrógeno como combustible y las lecturas demuestran que el elemento está presente en un porcentaje elevado en el líquido de ese planeta.

El comentario enciende algo en la mirada de red, instándolo a prestar real atención a la propuesta de su co-gobernante. La idea en sí no es tan descabellada y tampoco absurda como suelen ser las sugerencias de Purple para los planetas conquistados por la milicia, esta vez el propósito para su más reciente adquisición tiene un gramo de sensatez. 

El agua es un elemento raro y escaso en el espacio, casi codiciado por otras razas al ser prácticamente un sustento de vida. Para las civilizaciones con tecnología avanzada representa una fuente de combustible viable capaz de alimentar eficientemente a las enormes flotas de naves en las misiones.

—Nuestra base de abastecimiento más cercana se encuentra en el límite de la Galaxia Helix, en el planeta AE29-P —Red añade dándole la razón a su compañero—. Plorx está a tres mil años luz, lo que equivale a seis tanques de combustible para un reabastecimiento. 

Ante todo pronóstico y dadas las circunstancias, el Más Alto Rojo reconoce que Purple tiene razón ¿por qué no usar el deplorable planeta para fines estratégicos que pudieran dar ventaja al imperio? Aún cuando el reciente descubrimiento del cuadrante 356-R fuese un accidente ocasionado por el engaño a Zim con el pretexto de la misión falsa, las posibilidades de colonización y militarización del sector que albergaba una galaxia indómita eran favorables.

La tierra sería un punto estratégico entre una galaxia y otra que podría economizar el gasto en combustible y tiempo para las flotas del imperio. 

Red asiente en señal de conformidad y sin darle una sola mirada a Purple o Zim, le ordena a uno de los comandantes de la Inmensa que comience con los preparativos para una purga orgánica así como la instalación del equipo necesario para la extracción de Hidrógeno del agua. 

—Será cuestión de un par de días para que nuestra nueva base de abastecimiento esté en funcionamiento.

Son las únicas palabras de Red antes de compartir una tácita mirada hacia Purple, quien le devuelve el gesto en comprensión. Ambos líderes todavía tienen un asunto más el cual zanjar.

Zim, nota el pesado cambio en la tensión del ambiente y no necesita ser un genio para saber que algo se avecina. La penetrante mirada de Red y Purple le dan un indicio.

— ¿Entonces Mis Altos cuál será mi próxima misión? —La cuestión de Zim no hace más que exudar la emoción de su más reciente hazaña y de las que seguirán en el futuro.

La gloria y el reconocimiento son las motivaciones más importantes de su existencia como invasor, y de alguna manera, una necesidad inconsciente. En retrospectiva, este momento es todo por lo que Zim ha luchado desde que era un Smeet.

Porque, ante sus ojos, él es el mejor soldado invasor de la raza Irken que jamás ha existido o existirá.

Y la espera lo está matando, la paciencia nunca ha sido su mejor virtud. 

Una extraña expresión cruza por el rostro de Red, Zim mira atentamente cómo su líder enlaza las manos detrás de la espalda pero no dice nada durante lo que parece otra eternidad.

— ¿Mis Altos? —Él intenta de nuevo.

La postura de Red le da la impresión a Zim de que todavía está meditando sobre sus palabras, sin embargo el rostro carente de emociones del gobernante rectifica la corazonada en el Irken y da pie a la furtiva sospecha del invasor.

Como Red, la expresión de Purple se vuelve de piedra antes de hablar:

— ¿Próxima misión Zim? —El nombre deforma la boca de Purple en una horrible mueca y casi puede saborear la amargura con la que condena al defectuoso Irken. 

Zim asiente pero no puede ignorar el extraño tono ni la manera en la que su Líder cuestiona sus palabras, eso no suena prometedor en absoluto.

—Me temo Zim, que no habrá más misiones para ti. —Red chasquea, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviese tratando de quitarse un molesto insecto de encima.

 _¿De qué está hablando?_ Se pregunta Zim. El trato fue claro: una segunda oportunidad a cambio de la tierra. Por eso estaba frente a ellos, a costa de sus propios intereses les estaba entregando el pago acordado.

— ¡Pero Mis Altos! —La réplica del invasor no se hace esperar y el estridente sonido recorre exponencialmente las paredes reforzadas de la sala de reuniones de la Inmensa—. ¿Por qué le niegan a Zim otra misión? He llevado a la ruina al asqueroso planeta Tierra como ustedes me ordenaron.

Una orden cuyo precio en un principio Zim no estuvo dispuesto a pagar.

El Irken se encuentra con la mirada de Red, sosteniéndola a pesar del destello de una emoción que se niega a esconder más: _aborrecimiento_. Algo definitivamente no está bien con este escenario, piensa Zim mientras rompe el contacto visual preso del desconcierto y la rabia que burbujea en su interior.

De nuevo ¿Por qué? Le ha costado demasiado cumplir con esta misión.

Zim levanta la mirada para replicar de nuevo, pero la siniestra sonrisa que ocupa el rostro de Red ocasiona que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus palabras mueran al instante.

—Eres más estúpido de lo que imaginamos Zim.

El comentario de Red golpea un Deja vú interno así como el recuerdo de Zim profiriendo las mismas palabras en un escenario diferente, uno en donde él no era el receptor de tan despectiva frase.

El recuerdo que antes fue satisfactorio para Zim, ahora genera una punzada dolorosa en su confianza ante la perspectiva de lo que puede venir a continuación.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que estábamos dándote otra oportunidad? —continúa Red, ahora sin ocultar el veneno que ha contenido durante mucho tiempo. Le dispara una mirada a Zim que le obliga inconscientemente a dar un paso atrás.

La escena es similar y ahora él es el protagonista, no Dib.

Sin darle tiempo a Zim de responder a la cuestión, Purple sisea el sentimiento mutuo que tanto él como Red han querido deslindar desde el día en el que tuvieron la desgracia de conocer al Invasor.

—Te odiamos Zim.

La declaración transmite genuino desprecio que no deja lugar a dudas.

—Eso no es verdad mi Más Alto ¡yo soy su mejor invasor! ¡Cumplí con mi misión, ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad! —La incredulidad pasa a un segundo plano y es reemplazado rápidamente por la ira. Los dientes de Zim se revelan en un certero gruñido.

Ha luchado y perdido demasiado por esta misión ¡él es Zim!

—Nunca hubo tal cosa como una segunda oportunidad Zim ¿No lo entiendes? —El semblante de Red manifiesta una disgustada mueca al constatar que el defectuoso Irken aún no entiende la naturaleza del asunto—. Te enviamos a una misión falsa para que murieras en el espacio, pero de alguna infortunada manera ¡sobreviviste! Lo intentamos incontables veces pero en cada una de ellas siempre lograste sobrevivir.

—Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza y un peligro para el imperio, eres un defecto.

Purple no escatima en el veneno vertido en su declaración porque no hay nada que ocultar, Zim sabe perfectamente la verdad sobre su condición defectuosa a pesar del desdén y el rechazo que siente cada vez que alguien le recuerda sobre ella.

— ¡Soy Zim! Un invasor de élite, no hay nada defectuoso en mí.

¿Cómo se atreven a insultarlo de semejante manera? A pesar de todo, Zim se niega rotundamente a aceptar tal infamia como lo ha hecho desde el día en el que Red y Purple se lo gritaron a la cara. Entiende ahora las verdaderas intenciones de cada una de las acciones de esos dos.

—Eres un inútil, un incompetente y peligroso defecto ¿no lo entiendes?

—Sólo un defecto como tú se involucraría con una de las asquerosas criaturas a las que se suponía debía destruir. —Las facciones de Red se contraen con asco al recordar el incidente que les dio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Zim y vengarse de él.

De nuevo esa punzada. Los puños de Zim se aprietan y los guantes crujen por la presión ejercida ante el coraje y el dolor que la sola mención de Gaz trae consigo.

—Me deshice del humano —aunque la expresión y el tono de su voz no demuestran nada, una presión conocida contrae dolorosamente su Squeedly Spooch—. Cumplí la misión por mi lealtad con el imperio. 

Y quizá también, reconoce Zim, fue la ambición la que ganó al final por sobre el afecto de su compañera. El único consuelo fue saber que a pesar de no tener el amor de la humana, ganaría el reconocimiento por el que tanto tiempo luchó.

—Y esa fue la mejor venganza que pudimos obtener —la repugnancia en el rostro de Red es reemplazada rápidamente por una desagradable sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la expresión de Zim denota el impacto de su declaración—. Nunca te dimos una segunda oportunidad, todo fue un plan para que pudiéramos matarte. Creímos que debido a tu encaprichamiento con la humana declinarías nuestra oferta y entonces tendríamos el pretexto perfecto para asesinarte al ser un traidor al imperio.

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! Te deshiciste de tu propio compañero —Purple desestima con sarcasmo—. Incluso siendo un defecto eres incapaz de sentir afecto por otra criatura que no seas tú mismo.

Esto está mal. Las palabras golpearon a Zim sin piedad tal como él lo hizo con Dib. Esto no podría ser cierto.

— ¡Mienten! ¡Son sólo sucias mentiras! —En su osadía, Zim punta acusatoriamente hacia ellos sin importar que eso representara alguna ofensa para los líderes de Irk.

—Ya no tienes nada Zim, no eres nada. Perdiste a la humana y ahora serás asesinado. Siendo un defecto, considéralo como una muerte piadosa.

Purple chasquea los dedos hacia uno de los pilotos y éste obedece la orden implícita que tal gesto conlleva, coaccionando el botón de uno de los comunicadores para pedirles a los guardias su presencia inmediata en la sala.

Leyendo las intenciones, Zim en un último intento desesperado y preso de la rabia, toma de su PAK una de sus más recientes armas.

— ¡No van a matarme, primero acabaré con ustedes por traicionar al gran Zim! —Él apunta directamente hacia Red aunque sabe que no puede hacerle daño a menos que golpee su PAK.

Aún así espera causar al menos una lesión que le dé el tiempo necesario para salir de ahí.

Antes de jalar del gatillo, el dolor explota en la pierna Izquierda de Zim obligándolo a soltar el arma y doblarse sobre sí mismo. La sangre caliente brota desde la pantorrilla hacia el suelo formando un charco que se expande rápidamente, el peso de su propio cuerpo le obliga a arrodillarse.

—Vas a morir Zim, no importa lo que hagas… se acabó.

Los guardias aprisionan a Zim y lo mantienen de pie frente a Red y Purple a pesar de los quejidos y las maldiciones del defectuoso invasor, ellos aguardan por la siguiente orden de los más Altos.

—Quiero que hagan los preparativos para la ejecución pública de Zim en Irk, quiero también una transmisión en vivo a todos los planetas conquistados por la milicia, quizá esto sirva de ejemplo a los potenciales traidores y estorbos del imperio —Red se deleita cuando la mirada del invasor languidece—. Llévenselo, pueden torturarlo como mejor les parezca si así lo quieren.

—Sólo no lo maten, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros. —Agrega rápidamente Purple con malicia.

Ambos líderes desestiman la presencia de los guardias con un gesto vago para que se retiren del lugar. Ignoran por completo los gritos de Zim y las patadas desesperadas de su agitación.

Las puertas se cierran y el silencio es una bendición después de mucho tiempo.

Purple se fija en la mancha de sangre así como el rastro que Zim ha dejado en el suelo e inmediatamente le ordena a uno de los soldados que se encargue de limpiar el desastre, sin embargo algo llama su atención en el montón de suciedad. Acercándose, toma con la punta de los dedos un pequeño objeto e insta a Red para que le ayude a identificarlo.

—Es de Zim —Declara Red sin tener la menor duda—. Debió caérsele durante el forcejeo.

Ambos le dan una mirada especulativa antes de identificar el extraño objeto.

— ¿Acaso es?

—Si, por supuesto que lo es. —concuerda Red tomando el infame colgante en forma de calavera en sus manos.

— ¿Se atrevió a conservarlo después de todo este tiempo? —pero Purple sabe la respuesta a su propia interrogante.

—Repugnante.

Tras sus palabras y con una última mirada de desdén hacia el colgante de calavera, Red aprieta el objeto entre sus manos hasta reducirlo a nada más que pedazos inservibles. El sentimiento de satisfacción se incrementa con el pensamiento de la desesperación que Zim experimentará cuando le cuente lo que ha hecho con el preciado recuerdo de su compañera, pero una parte de él le dice que deshacerse del objeto en vez de utilizarlo para torturar a Zim fue un error.

Bien, podría improvisar con las palabras y comentarios despectivos sobre cómo todos los esfuerzos de Zim no valieron absolutamente nada, de cómo moriría solo por su incapacidad para mirar más allá de su propio egoísmo y ambición. Sí, quizá eso bastaría para hacerlo perder la cabeza.

—Todo el drama de Zim me abrió el apetito. —Purple interrumpe el rumbo de los pensamientos de su co-gobernante con su declaración.

Cualquier plan de tortura se desvanece de la mente de Red ante la sola insinuación de un bocadillo.

— ¿Unas donas quizá?

— ¡Y también una de esas nuevas malteadas de Comidortia! —Exclama Purple—. Escuché que es la sensación entre los clientes.

—Pide lo que quieras ¡celebraremos la muerte de Zim a lo grande!

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:   
> Ha pasado bastante, lo sé, ni siquiera sé por qué le di una segunda parte al Shot “sentimiento Repugnante” pero esta idea ha estado rondando mi mente desde que publiqué la primera parte.   
> Al final, no salió como esperaba e incluso se siente un poco flojo, pero necesitaba ocupar la mente en algo y escribir esto fue en parte gratificante, espero que al menos les dé una idea del Karma de Zim tras sus acciones.   
> Decidí publicar esto en la colección de Shots de Irken y Human Stuff así como adicionarla al Shot Original.   
> También tengo en mente una tercera parte, una perspectiva de cómo Zim convenció a Tak para que traicionara a Dib y lo que pasó después de que Zim ordenara la ejecución de Dib.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: 
> 
> ACLARACIONES: 
> 
> Esta colección de One-Shots no tendrá conexión entre sí, al menos es la idea principal, cada una será una historia independiente y podrán ser de corte Universo Alterno o dentro del mismo canon de la serie. 
> 
> En su mayoría podrá ser ZaGr con ligero DaTr, DaTr con ligero ZaGr o centrarse únicamente en algún personaje.
> 
> Me estoy tomando la libertad de abusar del Ooc para estas historias así que ya están advertidos XD 
> 
> Las tramas no serán complejas y sí tal vez ambiguas para no hacer tan largo el Shot. 
> 
> ¡Oh si! No marcaré el trabajo como terminado porque no sé cuántos shots podrían ser, en lo personal actualizaré esta colección cada vez que se me ocurra alguna idea al respecto por lo que no podría ser tan seguido. 
> 
> Creo que eso es todo de mi parte u.u 


End file.
